


Legal alien

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur si trasferisce a New York e subito è affascinato dalla città che non dorme mai. Allo stesso modo lo affascina Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legal alien

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt #49 - [questa](http://24.media.tumblr.com/5025edeef49c302ea88e7feaa9357b69/tumblr_mw0ez91Y7K1sno538o1_1280.jpg) immagine per la Maritombola 5 di maridichallenge  
> Il titolo è tratto dalla canzone di Sting "Englishman in New York"

La prima volta che Arthur vide la grande Mela, ricorda di essere rimasto a bocca aperta, la sua attenzione rubata dalle migliaia di luci che illuminavano il buio della notte, come una città delle fate uscita dalla sua fantasia per stabilirsi tutto intorno a lui. Sebbene fosse notte, automobili di ogni tipo sfrecciavano per le strade; lussuose e scintillanti come se appena uscite dal carrozziere, vecchie ma con abbastanza energia da andare avanti, addirittura quella che gli sembrò un’auto vintage e una limousine con un gruppo di donne con Martini in mano che gridavano eccitate dal tettuccio, pronte per un addio al celibato indimenticabile. Giovani e adulti camminavano per i marciapiedi, cupi e imbronciati, allegri e forse alticci, o semplicemente di buon umore per una serata che era appena iniziata, tutti alla ricerca di divertimento e relax tra i vari locali che New York offriva. Quella prima notte, ad Arthur parve che non si poteva stare soli a New York. Partito da un piccolo addormentato villaggio inglese nemmeno remotamente vicino a Londra, in cui tutti conoscevano tutti e compagnia stimolante della sua età era assente, bastò solo questo a spegnere il suo cinismo.

Alfred era quello che Arthur avrebbe potuto definire come l’incarnazione di New York. Aveva trovato vicino al palazzo dove lavorava da impiegato – non il suo sogno nel cassetto, ma doveva pur iniziare da qualche parte; le bollette non si pagavano da sole – un piccolo cafè dove facevano del buon the, e una grigia movimentata mattina Arthur decise di fermarsi lì per qualche minuto prima di andare. In quel momento, Alfred piombò nella sua vita, con un sorriso smagliante e l’incapacità di stare fermo per un solo secondo.  
Il biondo sconosciuto sedette al suo tavolo, senza chiedere se fosse occupato o domandarsi se Arthur desiderasse la sua presenza. “Ciao! Sembri nuovo di qui! Piacere, io sono Alfred” disse tutto d’un fiato, allungando una mano e osservando Arthur.  
Come New York, Alfred era irresistibile, con quel volto da star del cinema e gli occhi azzurri, il perfetto completo scuro e la cravatta stropicciata, ma Arthur era nato e vissuto in Inghilterra abbastanza da saper opporre resistenza quando altri sarebbero cascati ai suoi piedi. Per cui, non gli porse la mano, preferendo guardarlo con aria feroce, sperando che avrebbe compreso il messaggio. Alfred però sembrava immune al suo sguardo.  
“Brutta giornata, eh?” disse abbassando l’intensità della voce e con un sorriso complice, avvicinandosi ad Arthur.  
“Lo è appena diventata” borbottò Arthur e Alfred rise, catalizzando su di sé l’attenzione dei vari clienti. Arthur voleva nascondersi, rosso dall’imbarazzo. Così in un sorso finì il suo the bollente reprimendo il gemito di dolore quando il liquidò gli bruciò la gola; si alzò in piedi sistemandosi il cappotto nero e uscì dal locale senza salutarlo.  
“Ci vediamo!” lo salutò Alfred agitando la mano.

Nei giorni seguenti Arthur lo vide più di una volta nel locale con una tazza di caffè, quasi – la sua mente gli doveva stare giocando qualche scherzo – in sua attesa, e avrebbe smesso di andarci se non avesse avuto un disperato bisogno di the, se non fosse stato così vicino al suo luogo di lavoro, se lì non ci fosse stato il miglior the che fino ad allora aveva trovato in città, e tante altre false scuse. La verità era un’altra: c’era qualcosa in Alfred di magnetico che lo spingeva verso di lui, volente o nolente. Non ci volle molto tempo perché si presentassero come si deve, e presto Arthur era caduto nella sua tela.

Il newyorkese non si fermava mai un secondo, ansioso di occupare tutto il tempo disponibile in qualche modo. Arthur certamente non era pigro, ma gli piaceva godersi con calma i piccoli piaceri che si concedeva nell’intimità del suo appartamento, lontano da sguardi estranei. Alfred era sempre in giro, seguendo un ritmo forsennato, trascinando con sé il povero inglese tra pub e locali di ogni tipo, presentandogli una moltitudine di persone di cui Arthur dimenticava il nome in pochi minuti. Se ad Arthur piacevano i libri polverosi e i mobili di fattura antica, con quell’odore di spezie e cenere e polvere che facevano volare la sua immaginazione verso tempi remoti, l’appartamento di Alfred era all’insegna della modernità, metallo e bianco e nero, un sofà di pelle coperto di vestiti gettati lì alla bell’e meglio, una TV con lo schermo paragonabile a quello di un cinema e nessun libro in mostra; aveva diversi e-book salvati nel suo tablet, gli spiegò in seguito.

Erano molto diversi, ma stranamente funzionavano.

Così dopo molteplici uscite, era ufficiale che stavano insieme; tante notti furono passate svegli insieme, con uno sguardo alle luci della città che con loro non dormiva.

Il tempo di Arthur fuori dal lavoro ruotava attorno alle nuove idee di Alfred per passare la serata insieme, non accettando alcun no; i libri che Arthur desiderava leggere accumulavano sempre più polvere, mentre il loro padrone seguiva ammaliato il fascino di Alfred. Era un bene essere più sociali, si diceva, e reprimeva quella strana sensazione nel suo cuore e nel suo stomaco, perché certamente non poteva essere più felice di così, in questa nuova inaspettata routine.

“Ti amo” sussurrava Alfred, il suo fiato caldo sul collo. Gli occhi di Arthur si chiudevano e sospirava, attorcigliando una gamba attorno a quella di lui, sbrigati, sbrigati, ah quanto sei impaziente.  
“Ti amo” rispondeva Arthur, certo delle sue parole, tra un bacio e un altro, durante i momenti di passione, premendo il suo petto contro quello di Alfred, odorando i suoi capelli, shampoo al mango e smog insieme in un profumo diverso da qualsiasi altro avesse mai sentito prima.  
Ma quando giacevano sazi tra le coperte del letto di Alfred, lasciandosi cullare dal dormiveglia, il cuore gli diceva che qualcosa non andava e Arthur restava sveglio, colpito dall’insonnia, cercando di capire cosa, che cosa c’era di sbagliato.

E un giorno, mentre risolveva la solita pratica in un ufficio qualsiasi, l’ispirazione lo colse. Cosa sto facendo, non è questo che volevo fare, pensò chiaramente, lasciando improvvisamente la pratica, disgustato. Tump, fece il gruppo di fogli sul tavolo, mentre Arthur si alzava in piedi. Non vedeva più i cubicoli, uno uguale all’altro, ma gli intimi viottoli del suo villaggio. Vedeva distese di erba e terreno solitarie, sentiva l’odore di dolci appena sfornati, delle foglie marce e dell’erba appena bagnata dal temporale, sentiva nelle orecchie il rombo dei tuoni. Alzò la testa, ma non c’era un grigio soffitto, ma un cielo azzurro, poi grigio, coperto da nuvole di temporale, poi ancora il cielo notturno, non rinchiuso dagli alti edifici di New York. In quel momento capì che, sebbene fosse stato quasi sempre fuori, si sentiva come un uccello in gabbia. La nostalgia di casa divenne un dolore forte, quasi accecante, tanto che Arthur dovette uscire prima e tornare nel suo piccolo appartamento per accorgersi che non era casa sua; non era così che voleva vivere, pensò guardando i suoi mobili, i più essenziali ed economici che aveva trovato. Dov’era quell’odore di antico che tanto gli piaceva? La libreria che aveva tanto desiderato costruire? Perché la pila di libri che aveva desiderato tanto leggere era lì intatta da mesi? Con la sensazione di dover vomitare, si stese sul letto in posizione fetale, mentre mille immagini di quanto era cambiato assalivano la sua mente. Chi era lui ora?  
“Arthur, Arthur stai bene?” gli chiese Alfred, in un momento di lucidità, in un momento indeterminato “stai tremando!”  
Nemmeno si chiese da dove fosse comparso; Alfred, pensò, caro Alfred, che cosa avrebbe fatto con lui? Il suo stile di vita era intenso, troppo intenso e forse non si erano mai intesi nelle cose che davvero importavano. Era un dio a letto, tanto affascinante e carismatico che Arthur lo aveva seguito ammaliato, ma in quel momento intuì che quella magia non sarebbe potuta durare, e prima o poi sarebbero diventati due uomini amareggiati, separati da idee e modi di vivere fin troppo diversi. E se fosse comunque durata, era chiaro come il sole ad Arthur che per recuperare il senno doveva tornare in campagna, nella sua Inghilterra, nel suo villaggio sonnacchioso e Alfred non l’avrebbe potuto seguire; si sarebbe sentito, in fin dei conti, un uccello in gabbia proprio come Arthur.  
“Al” chiamò piano alzando i suoi occhi verdi per incontrare quelli azzurri di Alfred. “voglio tornare a casa”

La separazione non fu facile, e Alfred, incapace di comprendere le sue motivazioni, non lo accompagnò nemmeno all’aeroporto per salutarlo un’ultima volta. Il suo cuore era stato ferito da antiche frasi e promesse d’amore Arthur stesso aveva pronunciato pochi giorni prima di chiudere una relazione che, secondo Alfred, aveva comunque una speranza di continuare anche a distanza. Pur comprendendo le sue motivazioni, ma non condividendole, Arthur partì da New York, la città che tanto l’aveva affascinato, con il cuore greve di ricordi che non avrebbe mai dimenticato. Addio, pensò tristemente, guardando le luci della città spegnersi  mentre il Sole tingeva di rosa il cielo ad est.


End file.
